Life of a Flower
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: [sequel to: sexual disgrace] Each day that passes brings her closer and closer to death. Now Itachi must travel to Sound in order to save Sakura but will Deidara unknowingly destroy their bonds along the way?LEMON UP AHEAD! [You kissed him..] [Don't lie!]
1. Bite Of Death

_**Life of a Flower**_

**X**

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Drama**_

_**Rating --- M (Obviously!)**_

**X**

_**Occurs 5 months after the events of 'Sexual Disgrace'.**_

_**Author's Note --- This is the sequel to Sexual Disgrace and I really appreciate all of the kind reviews and comments on my story; I am very proud of it and this story is the continuation of it! CXX**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**WARNING --- THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMON!!**_

**X**

**_Chapter 1 ---_ _Bite of Death_**

**X**

"Ohayo, Okasan!"

Sakura smiled down at her now 13 year old daughter, dark pink locks framing her flawless face as she smiled and hopped out of bed where her mother awaited with open arms.

"Where is Otosan?"

Sakura scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"I think he's training..."

Mai made a sour face as she laughed.

"That's all, Otosan does!"

The pink haired woman patted her daughter's head as she stepped out of the room and told her to get dressed for the new year as a genin with her new teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Sakura remembered her old team and all the good times that came along with it.

"Okasan, I'm off now!"

Sakura waved her hand as she watched the young girl step out of the Uchiha manor... They had just recently moved in and Sakura was still coming to terms with her new lifestyle...

And Itachi as well...

Her chin rested on top of her knuckles as she simply stared out the window until the man she had been waiting for came into plain view; sweaty and muscles rippling beneath his black shirt...

Sakura stood from her seat to greet the male, he in turn brought her close to him as he ravished her neck right on the spot.

"Where's Mai?"

"Training with Kakashi-sensei..."

Itachi nodded his head as the two shinobi headed towards a large wooden door where Itachi hurriedly stripped off his top and collapsed on top of the King sized bed with Sakura soon to follow suit...

In turn Itachi held her longingly, placing butterfly kisses along her slender neck and stopping near the corner of her mouth. Sakura opened her eyes to meet deep onyx as she felt the bindings of her kimono coming undone.

From there, Itachi let his tongue run down her collar bone and to the plump valley of her breasts, giving the milky cleavage gentle kisses while he reached beneath her to remove the bothersome bra...

Sakura let out a short and breathless moan as Itachi continued on with his current task...

Her lips were pressed against his in a feverish manner, Sakura's hands coiling around the male's neck as she pulled herself closer against his muscled body; wanting to feel every inch of Uchiha Itachi...

"Koi..."

Sakura pressed her forehead against his as he ran the pads of his fingers against her upper arm until finally they reached the band around her waist that held the robes closed.

Sakura felt herself being gently placed down against the bed as Itachi hovered above her half-naked form, eyes drinking in all of the pink haired woman, from the head of her pink locks to the twin mounds and finally to her flat stomach.

She knew that Mai wouldn't be back until later in the night, Kakashi-sensei would always keep them training until the sun was beginning to set over the horizon...

They hadn't participated in any sexual activities for a long time and it was high time that they started to! This was the perfect opportunity to do so anyways...

"Koi..." He repeated again but sounded almost rasped.

His fingers pulled apart the robes to reveal her long and scar-less legs; Taking the time, Itachi let his fingertips graze against the soft flesh until they reached her thighs, he himself could feel Sakura started to heat up and tense a little.

He brushed his lips against her own, eliciting a quiet cry from the woman... Her eyes were closed now but she could tell that Itachi was removing his own clothing and taking his sweet time at it too!

Next, Sakura could feel Itachi's fingers curling around the band of her panties as he slowly pulled them down to reveal short, pink curls...

Sakura blushed under his scrutinizing gaze but didn't dare to look at his face...

"Let me feel you..."

Sakura's mind was in daze as Itachi's fingers ran up the plain of her stomach and to the now perked breasts that awaited his sensual touch and kiss. Arching slightly, Sakura lost herself in the sensations surrounding her very being, Itachi's mouth covering over a taut nipple didn't help in the least...

He drew the sweet pearl inside his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue until he could feel the small woman shuddering beneath him for more and that was exactly what he intended to do...

While his mouth kept busy, Itachi let his fingers trail around her stomach and search through the mass of pink curls until they glided across her nub. Electricity shot up her spine as she let out a small squeak, urging him to go on.

Gently he bit down on her puckered nipple as his fingers pressed against the sensitive piece of flesh holding all of her desires...

The eldest Uchiha took the small jewel between his thumb and forefinger as he rolled it around and pressed down deliciously; Sakura was losing her mind, too many things were happening at once for her to even comprehend...

"Itachi... I-"

She cried out when her first orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her body convulsed and her back arched, breasts crushed against his own well toned chest as he withdrew his fingers from their original post...

Sakura glanced up at the Uchiha as he gazed back down at her all the while inspecting his fingers coated in a clear liquid; Crimson invaded her face when she witnessed the male placing both his fingers inside his mouth and tasting her juices...

"Sweet..."

Blushing like mad again, Sakura squeaked when Itachi pressed his lips against her sensitive pearl below, eliciting erotic cries from the woman...

"Itachi..."

His tongue darted out to run up and down her nub as Sakura moaned and pressed her lower half against him more, wanting all that he could give, the greatest pleasures she would ever feel in her life...

His fingers held her silky folds apart as the wet muscle pushed inside of her center, drawing sexy cries from Sakura, fingernails digging into the flesh of his shoulders until half-crescent marks appeared soon after.

Itachi gripped her hips firmly, erection pressed against the inside of her thigh as the woman bucked her hips; trying to take him in at once but he held back and instead rubbed the tip against her core until he couldn't take any longer.

Slowly, he pushed his way inside of her dripping core and at once her inner walls took more of him in until they were both pelvis to pelvis. The amount of pleasure that Sakura was feeling coursed though her veins and swam around in the pit of her stomach.

With each deep thrust from Itachi caused the coil in her stomach to tightened until she was panting like a dog and begging for release to come.

"Onegai!"

Soon the thrusts became raw with need...

Deeper, faster and then back to excruciatingly slow... Sakura held on for dear life, that is before her inner walls clamped around Itachi's shaft deliciously which caused the male to climax and spill his seed, Sakura reaching her limit soon after...

Now two sweaty bodies lay curled up with each other, arms holding and lips molding together perfectly...

**X**

Sakura woke up, eyes taking in the dim room as she sat up in haste. The sun had yet to set but the skies were painted in crimson; yawning, Sakura got out of bed and quickly dressed herself...

She found a note folded up neatly by the bedside table as she reached for it and let her eyes take in every letter and word...

_Koi_

_I am taking the ANBU test today, I'll be back later._

_Itachi_

Sakura sighed,_ 'He really summed it up...' _

Placing the note back in its original position, the woman walked out of the room and into the kitchen where she glanced at the clock, 6:05 pm

Mai would be arriving around 7:00 to 7:30 so she still had time to spare but the problem was what would she do for the next hour or so!?

Slipping on her sandals and walking towards the front door, Sakura took the key and locked it from the outside as soon as she stepped out. She had decided to go for a walk through a back trail going near the outskirts of Konoha forest...

It was beautiful at this time of night and that's exactly why Sakura chose to go for a nice walk in the midst of autumn...

**X**

"Kakashi-sensei! Can we go home now!?"

Said male looked over his newest addition of 'Icha Icha Paradise', ink orbs glancing at the three very worn out genin. Mai crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed loudly.

"Your such a pervert!"

Kakashi sighed and he actually closed the book and took a good look at the three shinobi standing in front of him; they resembled his old team consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke...

Those were the good old days but the present would be good to come as well since he _was _teaching his former student's daughter.

He scratched the back of his head while chuckling.

"No. You can't go home."

Everyone groaned and Mai just glared at him and stuck out her tongue at the elder male.

"Why do we have to keep doing the same thing over and over again!?"

Kakashi chuckled again while waving his hand in front of him.

"Because I said so."

And he went right back to his book...

"Old pervert..."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Mai laughed.

"Good!!"

**X**

"Kuso..."

Sakura knelt down and examined her right foot. Right above the ankle was a pair of small holes already beginning to bleed a little bit.

Sakura cursed again as she stood back up.

"Damn snake..."

Looking back up at the skies, the woman realized that it must be nearing 7:00 so so turned around swiftly and headed back home to await Mai's arrival and Itachi's as well...

**-**

Upon reaching her home, Sakura turned the key inside the hole and pried open the door to reveal the Uchiha manor where her, Itachi and Mai all lived happily. She smiled while placing the key on the table and heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Taking out three dishes, Sakura got to work making her homemade ramen for the three of them to eat before going to sleep.

Her body seemed to be getting numb but she pushed that aside and focused all her thoughts on making the ramen for Itachi and Mai, that is before her hands began to shake and her muscles tightened.

Sakura found herself sweating, her head was spinning and thundering and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor; noodles splayed out around her as she lay immobile, eyes closing soon after...

**X**

Uchiha Mai, ran towards her home at a quick pace, stopping only to greet Naruto along the way but quickly getting back on track until she reached the front door to her home and opened it to reveal the furnished inside.

She smiled while kicking off her shoes and walking around, that is before her eyes caught sight of a body on the ground unmoving...

"Okasan!"

Everything went downhill from there as Mai knelt beside the immobile figure of her mother on the kitchen floor. Mai instantly ran her fingers along the woman's face but extracted them when she touched the now ice cold skin...

Her body began to shake as she called out to her father but received no reply and instead she cried her little eyes out. Mai had tried carrying her towards the bedroom where she could properly treat her but she wasn't strong enough so she simply held her mother close and stroked her long hair.

Not too far away, Deidara picked up the sounds of screaming until everything died down but he somehow recognized that familiar voice and ran in the direction of the Uchiha manor where sure enough cries erupted from within its confinements.

He opened the door in haste while scanning the room for any source of life but quickly looked towards the kitchen to find Mai crying and holding what seemed to be-

"Sakura-chan!?"

Mai looked over her shoulder and let out a shaky breath when she recognized the blonde haired male heading towards her.

"What happened?"

Mai stopped crying long enough for her to speak.

"I- she.. she- I found her like this..."

Deidara pulled Mai away from Sakura and instead he carried the woman towards the closest room he could find while placing her gently down on the softness of the bed. She still lay unmoving but he could clearly tell that her chest was falling and rising.

"Get Tsunade and Naruto-san!"

Mai wiped the tears away as she nodded her head and ran out of the Uchiha Manor and towards the heart of Konohagakure...

**X**

"Naruto! Tsunade!"

Said people glanced around to find a pink haired girl heading their way but the tears staining her face didn't go left unnoticed; they both became concerned.

"What is it?"

"Okasan! Somethings wrong with her!"

Tsunade dropped anything she was holding and, along with Naruto, rushed towards the Uchiha manor with Mai leading the way until they reached the ajar front door and ran inside and towards the first room on the left.

Tsunade walked towards the bedside and inspected the barely breathing kunoichi. Her face was much paler than usual and her skin was all clammy and sweaty. Tsunade feared the worst and Naruto stared in shock at what dawned upon him.

**-**

When Itachi first saw his front door ajar he thought it was some kind of robbery but still he entered with ease and where he heard voices he followed the sound until he came across the spare bedroom used for guests.

"What-"

"Otosan!"

Mai jumped at him and he could do nothing but catch her while kneeling down in front of her and glancing around the crowded room.

"What's going on?"

"Okasan..."

Instead of explaining, Mai simply pointed towards the occupied bed and began bawling her eyes out all over again.

Itachi rushed towards the bedside and glanced down at the pink haired woman which was his wife, she looked terrible and he didn't even know what was wrong with her!!

Tsunade finished taking Sakura's temperature and looked at what it read, 104.2° F

"Her temperature is high..." Tsunade drawled on.

The woman began to inspect her body as Itachi stared at the woman in shock, he couldn't move, he was shaking way too much...

"What's this?"

Everyone looked to where Tsunade was inspecting.

"A snake bite..."

Everyone in the room fell silent and by Tsunade's quietness they could tell that whatever she knew wasn't good at all...

"Is it deadly?"

Tsunade looked over at the 6th hokage.

She set her gaze downcast while looking back at her former apprentice...

"Yes... by now the venom has reached her bloodstream..."

Mai couldn't stop crying, her body felt so cold all of a sudden and she feared the worse to come...

"Is there any cure!?"

Tsunade looked sadly at Mai.

"There is one that I know of."

Mai spoke up.

"Tell us!"

Tsunade sighed.

"A rare herb located near Sound Continent..."

Mai made a fist while bearing her teeth.

"I'm going."

Tsunade shook her head but before she could speak Naruto interrupted.

"I'll send a three man squad."

"Of?" Mai asked.

"Itachi, Sasuke-teme and you."

Snapping out of his reverie, Itachi looked over at Naruto and nodded his head. All they had to do now was tell Sasuke of the news and hope to God that he would go to Sound with them in order to save Sakura.

"How long does she have?"

Tsunade looked back at Sakura and ran her fingertips along the side of her face.

"Not even a week..."

Deidara let everything sink in as he gritted his teeth.

"I want to go as well."

"No." Came Naruto's reply.

"You stay and watch over Sakura-chan."

He nodded and once again looked over at the pink haired woman. She was so vulnerable to the World now and Deidara feared that she wouldn't make it in time to receive the herb that could possibly save her life...

"You leave tonight."

Everyone in the room nodded at that and went to get ready, though Deidara stayed behind since he had to watch over the Blossom of Konohagakure...

_'Please... Sakura-chan...'_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Okay... I hope it didn't totally suck ass but... watcha gunna do!? Ah ha, so yeah I'm sick (Common Cold) and I need all the rest I can get. I won't bore you with a boring author's note so... here are the basics, this story will only go as far as 10-12 chapters because I am not really a big fan of writing sequels... Uhhh and i think that's about it...**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXX**_

**X**


	2. That's How Uchiha Do It!

_**Life of a Flower**_

**X**

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Drama**_

_**Rating --- M (Obviously!)**_

**X**

_**Occurs 5 months after the events of 'Sexual Disgrace'.**_

_**Author's Note --- I am SO SO sorry for leaving you guys off at that! I feel SUPER crummy right now but with school and family putting pressure on me all the damned time, it's kinda hard to do anything else!**_

_**Well.. first off I finished 2 of my other fics which gives me a tad more breathing space and I thought: "What a perfect opportunity!"**_

**X**

Mai made a fist while bearing her teeth.

"I'm going."

Tsunade shook her head but before she could speak Naruto interrupted.

"I'll send a three man squad."

"Of?" Mai asked.

"Itachi, Sasuke-teme and you."

Snapping out of his reverie, Itachi looked over at Naruto and nodded his head. All they had to do now was tell Sasuke of the news and hope to God that he would go to Sound with them in order to save Sakura.

"How long does she have?"

Tsunade looked back at Sakura and ran her fingertips along the side of her face.

"Not even a week..."

Deidara let everything sink in as he gritted his teeth.

"I want to go as well."

"No." Came Naruto's reply.

"You stay and watch over Sakura-chan."

He nodded and once again looked over at the pink haired woman. She was so vulnerable to the World now and Deidara feared that she wouldn't make it in time to receive the herb that could possibly save her life...

"You leave tonight."

Everyone in the room nodded at that and went to get ready, though Deidara stayed behind since he had to watch over the Blossom of Konohagakure...

_'Please... Sakura-chan...'_

_**Character Ages!**_

_**Itachi --- 35**_

_**Sakura --- 29**_

_**Mai --- 13**_

_**Sasuke --- 29**_

**X**

_**EN-FUCKING-JOY!!**_

**X**

_**Chapter 2 --- That's How Uchiha Do It!**_

**X**

He wiped the sweat that beaded down his forehead, eyes trained on the small pink haired girl and the tall raven haired male.

His mind had _just _finished taking in all of the information given!

And.. it was horrible...

"I'm in." Came Sasuke's voice, already walking towards the pair.

Mai smiled, "Arigatou Oji-san!" And bowed her head.

**X**

"Sasuke-teme!!"

Said male spun around only to come face to face with the 6th hokage himself; Uzumaki Naruto! Spiked blonde hair a dead giveaway..

He raised a brow curiously.

The male stopped in his tracks, looked down before giving the Uchiha a _thumbs up _and smacking his back.

"Thanks again."

He nodded curtly.

"No problem."

Azure eyes fixated on the pair near the already- slowly- opening; Konohagakure gates. Showing the wide -and dense- expanse of forest surrounding the large village from beyond the border.

"You guys' ready?"

Mai's eyes shone with something neither Itachi nor Sasuke could quite place. Glowing with a fire in them that they hadn't seen before- "Let's do it!"

Itachi watched as his daughter rushed over towards the gates until she had left Konohagakure and was traveling throughout the dense forest. Sasuke and Itachi nodded before disappearing in a flash; leaving a grinning Hokage.

"Man.. shereally_is _an Uchiha."

A smile gracing the male's lips, feet carrying him away and towards the large and not to mention tall Hokage Tower.

**X**

His hands were by far numb; fingers too stiff to move but they did anyway. He _had _to take care of the sleeping cherry blossom for everyone's sake including himself..

Blonde hair brushed aside, hands wringing the soaked cloth until it was dampened and ready to be placed on the woman's creased forehead.

He watched with his eyes, she had been stirring for quite sometime; Tsunade had reassured him that she was only doing it under the heat and pain. He sighed, rough fingertips lightly brushing across the woman's clammy face.

He closed his one eye for a second, hand falling back to his side as he drank in the woman's vulnerability at the moment..

Oh how he cared for her so much..

There wasn't _anything _that he _wouldn't _do for her.

Hell! He'd even _die _for her.

She was so pure.. How couldn't you be attracted to her. Mind you; her beauty and wit _did _appeal to Deidara as well; however.. Sakura was a wonderful person with a bright personality and a caring heart.

"I love you." He whispered out, bangs hiding his sad eyes.

Oh, he could _love _her all he _wanted _but.. she would _never _fall for him the same way he had done for her.. She was with Itachi now and their relationship was something that Deidara was grateful to have.

Although; he couldn't _deny_ the aching pain in the pit of his heart that kept on reminding him of how much he was jealous of the former Akatsuki member; Uchiha Itachi.. No. He didn't _hate _him but he could admit that he was by far envious.

How could he not be!?

He loved Sakura but she was Itachi's now and nothing could or would come between them; sadly, not _even _himself.

Maybe he should just _stop _loving her?

But.. no matter how hard he tried, he would _never _be able to stop loving her because there would _always _be apart of him that would continue to love her..

"I can't have you.."

He tilted his head upwards as if asking kami-sama for an answer or expecting one..

"_Why_?"

**X**

"Kuso."

Mai jumped high into the treetops; trying her best to conceal herself from the horde of enemy shinobi that were trying to slaughter her and the rest of the rescue squad.

She became aware of the enemy ninja from below and jumped out of the way just in time to save herself from what seemed to be a hard blow.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The flames left her mouth, aimed straight at the chubby looking ninja. He was half-way caught up in the smoldering flames; burning most of his right side.

"You little brat!"

She hadn't expected him to keep on coming!

"Bas-"

"Move!"

She ducked and watched as Sasuke dug the tip of the kunai deep into the chest of the enemy shinobi, right leg swinging around to deliver a thrust kick forwards until the man went flying and this time didn't get up..

He looked over his shoulder, charcoal eyes staring at her with such intensity.

"That's how Uchiha do it."

He smirked, "Hai!"

A loud explosion went off not too far away from the two, they covered their eyes before rushing over to the sight where Itachi stood triumphantly, bodies lying everywhere and blood staining the forest floor.

"And_that's _how Itachi does it.." Came his sigh while shaking his head.

The elder Uchiha looked over towards the two and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

Mai laughed oddly before shaking her head.

"Never mind, Otosan."

He gave her an odd look but shook it off; all three of them continued on their journey towards Sound Continent; covered in blood and all.

**X**

Deidara sat there, totally dumbfound at what he was hearing _and_seeing!!

Did.. did she _just_speak?!

He wanted to tug the hair from his head but fought against the urge and instead watched Haruno Sakura with wide eyes and an open mouth..

Her dull, green irises stared right at his face; cold hands inching towards him while her lips formed an almost sad smile..

"Itachi.."

There is was again!!

She had just called him.. him Itachi!

Maybe she didn't. Wait- Tsunade _did_say something about Sakura maybe hallucinating and speaking gibberish.

She said that it was an effect from the snake venom.

But when her fingers managed to graze his pale face, Deidara felt his body tense a great deal and then slowly heat up by the way Sakura was looking at him..

"What are you-"

"Itachi."

He gulped the large amount of saliva forming in his mouth, eyes watching as her fingers curled around the collar of her kimono before it began to descend down her creamy shoulder and half-way down her arm.

"Sakura." He stared hard.

"Stop."

She frowned, sighing but not concealing her shoulder up again. Instead she reached forwards like before and ran her fingers over the male's taut chest which got her a suppressed grunt from the blonde haired male.

He gripped her wrist; shaking his head slowly.

"No."

She let her arm fall back down, hand resting on top her lap while she stared with no emotion at the wall in front of her; almost as if she expected it to talk to her..

Deidara let out a sigh of relief; at this rate, Sakura was going to seduce her way and he might just give in and do something he'd much later regret..

She wasn't even really herself..

He looked away from her.

_'What am I going to do?'_

**X**

_**Author's Note --- Heyya!! SO SORRY for the LONG wait on this chapter! And SORRY about the shortness, expect this for the next 2-3 chapters until it starts to get complicated and very dramatic. **_

_**What else to say.. uhhhh well again i am SO freaking sorry about the slow update but it should be going at a normal update pace as of today; hopefully..**_

_**I have a headache so I'll probably go to sleep or something and plus! There is NO school for me tomorrow (Friday) so yeah.. I'll be asleep for a while : D**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**Ohh shit!! Oji-san means Uncle in Japanese !!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**


	3. Tearing Apart

_**Life of a Flower**_

**X**

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Drama**_

_**Rating --- M (Obviously!)**_

**X**

_**Occurs 5 months after the events of 'Sexual Disgrace'**_

_**Author's Note: OMG! I did it AGAIN!! bad daniela:D i'm so damned sorry! I've been so freaking stressed lately that i haven't had ANY time to update ANYTHING! I feel crappy now.. :**_

_**ENJOY**_

**X**

She said that it was an effect from the snake venom.

But when her fingers managed to graze his pale face, Deidara felt his body tense a great deal and then slowly heat up by the way Sakura was looking at him..

"What are you-"

"Itachi."

He gulped the large amount of saliva forming in his mouth, eyes watching as her fingers curled around the collar of her kimono before it began to descend down her creamy shoulder and half-way down her arm.

"Sakura." He stared hard.

"Stop."

She frowned, sighing but not concealing her shoulder up again. Instead she reached forwards like before and ran her fingers over the male's taut chest which got her a suppressed grunt from the blonde haired male.

He gripped her wrist; shaking his head slowly.

"No."

She let her arm fall back down, hand resting on top her lap while she stared with no emotion at the wall in front of her; almost as if she expected it to talk to her..

Deidara let out a sigh of relief; at this rate, Sakura was going to seduce her way and he might just give in and do something he'd much later regret..

She wasn't even really herself..

He looked away from her.

_'What am I going to do?'_

**X**

_**Character ages**_

_**Itachi --- 35**_

_**Sakura --- 29**_

_**Mai --- 13**_

_**Sasuke --- 29**_

**X**

_**Chapter 3 --- Tearing Apart**_

**X**

"_Wait!!"_

_She giggled; following behind the newly recruited konoha shinobi. Uchiha Itachi._

_He watched as she caught up to him and then he'd just speed up.. Teasing her._

"_That's not fair!"_

_He chuckled at her childishness._

"_Too bad!"_

_Quickly, he spun on his heel and let the pink haired woman smash face first against his chest; causing the male to topple over and fall to the grassy field._

"_Gotcha."_

_He kissed her cheek._

"_Okasan! Otosan!!"_

_Both parents looked to the left, catching sight of their only daughter Mai. She laughed like a small child and collapsed near the two.._

"_I'm playing hide and seek with Deidara-senpai!"_

_Sakura ruffled her hair and smiled at the small girl._

"_Where is-"_

"_Found you!!"_

_Everyone evaded the male's attempt to catch Mai._

"_Too slow senpai!!"_

_He pouted, looked over at the laughing Sakura and smiled._

_'I love when you laugh..'_

_She wiped the tears, "What are your plans for today?"_

_Deidara smirked._

"_Trying to catch that rug-rat of yours."_

_She giggled again._

"_Sounds like.. fun."_

_Sakura watched as the two got up and began running throughout the wide field._

"_Don't wander too far!" She called after them._

"_We won't Okasan!"_

_Itachi pulled the woman down; pinning her in place while he hovered above her, smirking that irresistible smirk she loved so much._

"_Now.. where-"_

_Sakura's eyes widened, her body falling limp. Itachi stopped in mid-sentence and looked over his shoulder._

"_M.. Mai..." She whispered, shoving Itachi aside and running drunkenly towards the girl's mangled body._

"_Mai?!"_

_She touched her, flinching slightly and then watched the amount of blood pool around her corpse._

_Sakura's shoulders shook, taking in ragged breaths until her eyes roamed further out in the field._

_She saw.. Deidara!_

_He was dead as well.._

"_No!"_

_She heard a deep grunt. Looked behind her and saw Itachi had fallen as well.. No more sound filling the sweet air._

_And then.. she screamed._

**X**

"Sakura-chan?!"

Deidara held her down, trying to calm her.

"I have to save them!!"

He was pushed aside.

"Calm down."

Her emerald eyes opened, body stiffening before a breathless sigh escaped her throat and she quieted down.

"Are you alright?"

Her vision blurred; eyes playing tricks on her mind.

Because she still saw Itachi before her instead of the artistic and former Akatsuki member; Deidara..

He let out a sigh of relief, ran his fingers throughout the mass of blonde hair and looked over at the woman.

The squad Naruto had sent out to retrieve the herb for Sakura had yet to return.. They had already been gone 3 days and still no word of them or their whereabouts.

Deidara was beginning to think the worst.

_'They're fine.. They ARE Uchiha.'_

"Itachi.."

His head snapped to the side, acknowledging the woman. Yes, he had somehow become accustomed to that name..

She only called him by that.

He bowed, "I'll get you some tea." And nothing more was said..

**X**

"Dammit!!"

Sasuke looked behind him.

"They're still fallowing us!"

Mai grumbled something under her breath.

"Why haven't they tired out yet?!"

No one answered; Itachi looked at the herb. Almost golden in colour and a most beautiful one at that..

Just like the cherry blossom back in Konohagakure.

He carefully pocketed it and picked up the pace.

They couldn't stay and fight. All of them were in dire need of rest and had used up a lot of chakra during their last battle a few hours ago against the remaining Sound ninja.

Mai was in the worst shape out of all of them.. She had used up most of her chakra but she was a strong headed girl and wouldn't admit that she needed help.

She saw the other two males getting farther and farther away but that was because she was starting to slow down and tire out..

Using whatever chakra she had left, Mai converted it to the bottom of her feet and then.. darkness surrounded her and blinded her.

Sasuke acted quickly, jumped back and managed to grab hold of Mai's arm before she ended up plummeting to the forest floor..

He let out a relieved sigh and hauled her up and into his awaiting arms. Carrying her the rest of the way back to Konohagakure..

"We're almost there!" Itachi informed his younger brother, smirking the entire time.

They had made it in record time and not only that but.. Sakura would make it through the snake bite..

"Thank Kami-sama."

**X**

She knocked the tea out of his hands, the male jumped slightly but regained his composure.. He looked at the woman, shivering when her hands wandered around his body.

"I want.. you. Itachi.."

Deidara looked at her, he couldn't get any words out!

He was starting to panic; and to make matters worse! Sakura was inching closer to him, her hands now placed on either side of his head until he could feel her warm breath fanning out against his face.

"Sakura. Don't.."

He tried sounding in charge but he ended up sounding almost.. scared?

NO! That couldn't be! Could it?

He had no time to think.. No time to utter out anything else because he was currently being kissed by the woman he loved since she came to Akatsuki and then after..

He did nothing to comply but stand there..

_'This is what I've always wanted..'_

That is. Until he felt the woman's tongue brush against his bottom lip, causing him to momentarily gasp but that was all the time she needed..

Suddenly he felt everything go flying out the window and by the time he knew what was happening; he was kissing her back as well..

_'Gomen..'_

**X**

"She passed out.." Sasuke explained to his older brother.

Itachi nodded his head, "Take her to Tsunade."

They both agreed and went their separate ways. He was running particularly fast because he direly wanted to see his sleeping blossom..

Though.. when he entered the Uchiha manor.. The first thing he saw was Deidara and Sakura.._ HIS _Sakura. Lip-locking!!

He tried to calm himself down and hold back the bloodthirsty killer that wanted to escape from within him and do something he would later regret.

Trying not to crush the herb in his grasp, Itachi took a step forwards, slightly noticing that Sakura's kimono was sliding down her shoulders; plump breasts nearly coming into plain-view!

Feeling_ his _presence, Deidara pulled away and looked to the side where- sure enough- Itachi was standing and glaring.

He moved away from Sakura and passed Itachi on his way out.

"I'll tell Naruto-san of your return."

Just before Deidara stepped out of the Uchiha manor; he could faintly hear Itachi calling to him.

"Deidara.."

He looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha.

"Don't bother coming back."

A sad smile lingered on the male's lips as he traveled towards the tall hokage tower in the heart of Konohagakure.

_'I'm so sorry..'_

**X**

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" He half-yelled.

Sakura cringed.

"I.. Itachi."

She was so damned scared.

"You kissed him."

She shook her head, tears brimming her large eyes.

"No."

"Don't lie!" This time he full out yelled.

She jumped a little, suddenly feeling dizzy.. He growled and grumbled something under his breath and retreated from the room.

He crushed up the herb and poured boiling water into the cup but when he entered the master bedroom, Sakura was already sleeping.. So he placed the steaming cup on the bedside table and walked towards the front door.

Head looking over his shoulder, a grim line gracing his lips.

"Sayonara.."

And just like he came.. He left but this time quicker.

Where he was going.. He had no clue but one thing he knew was that he couldn't see her anymore! He wouldn't bring himself to look at her the same way..

Just like everything had fallen into place; everything became jumbled again and the puzzle pieces were just waiting to be put back together..

**X**

_**Author's Note: OMG! WTF did i JUST do?! LOL, man that was FUN to write and I'll promise you all something right now.. I'll get them back no matter what:D Well, I really do hope you guys enjoyed that chapter as much as I did and I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**


	4. Betrayer Sakura

_**Life of a Flower**_

**X**

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Romance/Drama**_

_**Rating --- M (Obviously!)**_

**X**

_**Occurs 5 months after the events of: Sexual Disgrace**_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** OMG! I haven't updated in a while and so yea here it goes :D lol uhhh I've just mainly had a shit load of school work these past couple of days, some essays and some projects :) which reminds me.. i still have to do my science project.. meh.**_

_**Stress was a great factor as well but i'm done with it and my love-life.. well let's not go there.. its not exactly pretty :**_

_**ENJOY**_

**X**

"You kissed him."

She shook her head, tears brimming her large eyes.

"No."

"Don't lie!" This time he full out yelled.

She jumped a little, suddenly feeling dizzy.. He growled and grumbled something under his breath and retreated from the room.

He crushed up the herb and poured boiling water into the cup but when he entered the master bedroom, Sakura was already sleeping.. So he placed the steaming cup on the bedside table and walked towards the front door.

Head looking over his shoulder, a grim line gracing his lips.

"Sayonara.."

And just like he came.. He left but this time quicker.

Where he was going.. He had no clue but one thing he knew was that he couldn't see her anymore! He wouldn't bring himself to look at her the same way..

Just like everything had fallen into place; everything became jumbled again and the puzzle pieces were just waiting to be put back together..

**X**

_**Character Ages**_

_**Itachi --- 35**_

_**Sakura --- 29**_

_**Mai --- 13**_

_**Sasuke --- 29**_

**X**

_**Chapter 4 --- Betrayer Sakura**_

**X**

She awoke; dazed and still a little bit frightened.

Emerald eyes wide, eyes looking around and body trembling in fear.. Where had _he _gone to? She tried calling out his name but she found her throat to be restricted and dry.

"Itachi.." She whispered instead.

Like he would hear her!

Now her eyes were glued to something else. An almost cold, cup of tea it would seem; placed on the table next to the bed.. Raising herself up, Sakura reached for the cup, the porcelain was cold against her hands..

Bringing the edge of the cup to her lips, Sakura took a meaningless sip, cringing at the foul taste of the tea.. It didn't even have any sugar or cream in it! Instead, it had been made completely, hundred percent without any sweetening.

Draining the liquid quickly, Sakura set the -now- empty cup back in the same place she had first found it and removed herself from bed. Swinging her legs over the side and hoisting herself off so that her feet were touching the floor.

She swayed quite a bit but somehow regained her posture and balance. Straightening herself out the best she could in such a condition; the pink haired maiden took little steps at first towards the bedroom door..

Stepping out into the hallway, Sakura called out to her family.

"Mai! Itachi?!"

She placed a hand over her racing heart; beating wildly against her ribcage. She felt the fear of being alone well up inside of her until she felt as if she'd break at any moment!

And then.. it hit her. Hard.

"_**You kissed him."**_

It hadn't been a question; but instead.. a statement because he knew.. oh how he knew.

"_**No."**_

A lie.. But was it out of pure confusion?

"_**Don't lie!"**_

He was mad- no! Furious with her! Because he knew for a fact that all the bonds having being tied, severed and re-tied again.. was once again hopelessly severed.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of such thoughts.. They weren't good for her or her health.. She couldn't allow herself to stress herself out over such little things but.. this wasn't just any little thing. This was huge.

She had gotten herself entangled in a never ending, unbreakable web.. And she feared that she was the helpless fly; the spider awaiting it's new meal for the day.. Her.

She came back down to Earth. Eyes brimming with new-found and unwanted tears. But then again who ever wanted to cry.. Only delusional people, that's who.

The woman held herself, hushed to herself hoping that Itachi would walk right through the front door and embrace her. Saying she was forgiven and that he loved her eternally.. That had been his vow as well..

To love both her and Mai.

Forever.

No strings attached..

Why couldn't this just be simple? Why did everything have to thicken and complicate itself? Now the only thing crossing Sakura's mind was: If fate had had something in store for them than why was it trying to tear them apart? Again..

They had been through so much. Was it so hard to just settle down and have a normal life like they had planned up until this point in time?

Maybe they were destined to be together.. Maybe their lives would be better off without each other in the big picture but it was too late to go back and erase every memory, every thought because they're would always be a reminder..

And what about Mai?

She couldn't handle going through this again. She had just gotten used to having Itachi as a father since Sai's death and the news of the Itachi being her biological father..

Sakura sighed, "Everything is falling apart.."

She fisted her hand into a tight ball, punched the ground and screamed in complete frustration. She didn't need any of this right now. Ever!

Dusting herself off; her first priority would be to find Itachi and convince him to come back with her and live happily once again.. Just like they had a few days ago..

And with the tears still falling, Sakura left her house; the Uchiha Manor.. In order to search for Itachi and hope that he'd be forgiving this time around.. He wasn't the man you would want to betray or piss off..

Because pushing his right buttons would ultimately spell: Death..

_'Where are you?!' _Sakura mentally screamed in her head.

It was starting to get dark now.. and her legs were about to give out from all the running she was doing. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire but with the motivation and adrenaline running through her veins.. She wouldn't stop until she had him in her arms.

That was her task now..

Sakura's body was tiring and her feet were killing her now.. Her body was freezing under the cool temperatures but she couldn't stop now!

_'I'll find you, Itachi!'_

**X**

Her back was rested against the trunk of some ancient tree.. Breathing was ragged and shallow at the same time.. Tiny body screaming for sleep and rest but she wasn't going to give in just yet!

Even if she had to travel all the way back to Akatsuki just to see him; she would do it..

For him.

Uchiha Itachi.

Her head shot up, eyes darting around, mouth open.

_'You- Itachi is that.. you?!'_

She wasn't going to wait and sit around hoping he'd come to her; Sakura stood up even though her legs felt like jelly and her head was spinning in every direction..

Starting off in a quick paced jog, Sakura managed to get through the branches upon branches of thick forest on the East end of Konohagakure.. The trail leading out of the village wasn't too far away either and Sakura just prayed Itachi wasn't doing something reckless.

The deeper she went in, the more shocked she became. Trees were uprooted and the ground was raped.. Everything was being destroyed! She was surprised that the rest of the village hadn't heard all the commotion..

Actually.. she hadn't heard anything as of late. So did.. did that mean that Itachi had already been past here long ago?!

Maybe he had left.. For good.

Deep breathing could be heard echoing throughout the spacious forest. Sakura found herself hiding behind the thick trunk of an elm tree. Trying to conceal herself just in case..

You could never be too safe around Itachi.. Especially when he was by far pissed right the fuck off.

She peered around the large tree concealing her identity and there.. Sitting on a rock, cut up and the like, was Uchiha Itachi.. Sweating nonetheless and breathing very harshly.. The intensity in his eyes was something Sakura hadn't seen for a long time.

_'They're so.. different.'_

Bloodthirsty would be the appropriate term to be used to describe what Itachi's eyes looked like.. He was beyond pissed, orbs bleeding red.

Sharingan..

Summoning up all of her strength, Sakura swallowed down any saliva forming in her throat and bravely stepped out of the way of the elm tree.. Uncovering herself from -the bloodthirsty killer- Uchiha Itachi..

His head instantly snapped to the side, the intensity rising once again except more so.. He was locked on her.. Like a predator about to attack it's pray. In this case, herself.

When he stood up, Sakura found herself stumbling with her thoughts, words and steps.. She had to grip the side of the tree just to stay up or else she would be sprawled out on the forest floor.

She began by licking her chapped lips, "Itachi.."

He didn't say her name afterwards, glared would be more like it but nothing more. He didn't even bother saying her name for that matter!

She made a fist. She couldn't allow herself to be afraid of him any longer! She had to be strong in such situations even though she felt oh so small.

"Please.. come back with-"

"Shut up."

It was final.

He wasn't going to come back with open arms and a grin on his face so Sakura -apologetically- would have to use the only force understood by such a man. Brute strength..

Her strength and hopefully it wouldn't falter and get her killed.

Clearing her throat, Sakura took one step forwards.

"It was all a mistake.. I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "I'm not going to believe your crap."

Sakura growled.

"You haven't even heard _my_side of the story!"

He snarled at her, taking a few steps as well, "I didn't need to."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. Even in such a situation the man was still so very hard headed! Was there any use in trying to get through to him or should she just give up right now?

"So that's it?!"

She quickened her pace, arms outstretched as if she were trying to catch him..

"I love you.."

He glared harder. His head was hurting all of a sudden. This wasn't supposed to be happening! He gave up his life.. Akatsuki.. for this woman standing before him who was pouring out her heart and soul to him..

Next thing Sakura knew, Itachi was standing behind her.

"This isn't supposed to happen to me!"

She felt his breath against her neck, shivering..

"Was it all a mistake? Mai and I?"

He didn't answer her question..

"I.." He paused and smirked.

"I don't want this any longer.."

Sakura twirled around, catching at his clothing with her small hands, pressing the side of her face against his clothed chest..

"Itachi.."

He gripped her shoulders, pulling her away -much to her dismay- and pressed her back first against the oak tree..

She blinked quickly.

He brought his lips so close to hers that she thought -hoped- he would kiss her own lips. Full of passion and desire but he didn't..

"Be happy with.."

He paused.

"Deidara."

Sakura shook her head, this couldn't be happening. The tears started falling like some waterfall.. She broke and fell to her knees; hearing Itachi's footsteps as he began to walk away from her..

But.. no matter how much he tried to deny the fact.. The small whimpers and cries that he could hear as he walked away, tore his heart in more than one painful way because he finally realized that he was walking out on the one person that meant the World to him..

His Sakura.

"It's better off this way.." He whispered lastly.

**X**

_**Author's Note:**__** OMG! I guess i didn't fix it, ne? Ah ha.. funny story actually.. lol nah; but it was a lot of fun to write. I just LOVE to do drama and viola :D lmmfao anyways uhmm not much to say:**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS !! CXXX**_

**X**

_**  
**_


	5. Broken

_**Life of a Flower**_

**X**

_**Pairing --- Itachi -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre --- Drama/Romance**_

_**Rating --- M (Obviously!)**_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** HEY YOU GUYS:D lol i am just really, really hyper right now : ) so yea.. lol well here comes another SHORT yet SWEET chapter. ENJOYY!**_

**X**

"This isn't supposed to happen to me!"

She felt his breath against her neck, shivering..

"Was it all a mistake? Mai and I?"

He didn't answer her question..

"I.." He paused and smirked.

"I don't want this any longer.."

Sakura twirled around, catching at his clothing with her small hands, pressing the side of her face against his clothed chest..

"Itachi.."

He gripped her shoulders, pulling her away -much to her dismay- and pressed her back first against the oak tree..

She blinked quickly.

He brought his lips so close to hers that she thought -hoped- he would kiss her own lips. Full of passion and desire but he didn't..

"Be happy with.."

He paused.

"Deidara."

Sakura shook her head, this couldn't be happening. The tears started falling like some waterfall.. She broke and fell to her knees; hearing Itachi's footsteps as he began to walk away from her..

But.. no matter how much he tried to deny the fact.. The small whimpers and cries that he could hear as he walked away, tore his heart in more than one painful way because he finally realized that he was walking out on the one person that meant the World to him..

His Sakura.

"It's better off this way.." He whispered lastly.

**X**

_**Character Ages**_

_**Itachi --- 35**_

_**Sakura --- 29**_

_**Mai --- 13**_

_**Sasuke --- 29**_

**X**

_**Chapter 5 --- Broken**_

**X**

"**NO!"**

Deidara flinched at her tone.

"Why?!"

She was pissed -no; beyond pissed. He couldn't find the right words to describe what she was feeling at the moment.

All he knew was that she was enraged.

And worst of all; at him..

Her tiny fists pounded at his muscular chest. He had had enough of this. Catching one of her tightened hands, Deidara held her back.

"What's done is done."

She looked down, tears threatening to fall..

"You.. You ruined everything."

He glanced down at her shaking form.

"You destroyed everything.. I had."

"Mai, I-"

"Shut. Up."

She punched at him again, fueling her rage.

"Leave this village!"

"There's no reason for you to stay."

His lips formed a sad smile; her- she was so familiar.. Haruno Mai. Reminding him oh so much of her mother, Haruno Sakura.. They were so alike.

In so many ways.

And then, turning swiftly on her heel, Mai sped away from the dumbfounded Deidara. He looked down at the spot she had once been standing.

And now, he had lost someone else he cared deeply for..

**X**

"Okasan.. You fool."

The young girl stopped just outside of the hellish, Uchiha manor. Holding so many good memories of her and her family. But now nothing was left for her. She couldn't repair what had happened..

"What else does this village offer me?"

She kicked at some rocks, watching as they skipped across the dirt and came to a tumbling stop; green eyes closing for a few moments before-

"Nothing."

Rushing inside her bedroom, Mai took out a scrap piece of paper and quickly scribbled down her final parting words..

"Dear Okasan.." She whispered to herself; whimpering.

"Sayonara."

Slamming the note against the table located within the living room, Mai scurried out of her home with only a backpack slung over her one shoulder and a mind full of 'what ifs' and 'if only'..

She stashed every last memory of her parents, village and friends to the back of her mind; rushing out of the village and carrying a steady pace towards God knows where! All Mai knew was that she just had to get away from everything..

Obviously, no one cared for her.

**X**

She dragged her feet against the dirt path all the way back to the Uchiha manor. Tears still staining her face and new ones stinging at her red, swollen eyes. Trying her best to make herself look presentable by fixing her hair and dusting herself off.

Though, you could read her like an open book from many feet away.. She had this look of sadness and despair plastered on her face; bottom lip quivering ever so slightly..

"Sakura-chan?"

She tilted her head up, eyes catching sight of the 2nd Uchiha brother.

Her knees felt as if they'd give way at any moment. Her tears came falling and Sasuke became oddly concerned for her.. Rushing to her side, he gripped her by the shoulders, holding her steady as not to fall.

"What hap-"

"Itachi.." His eyes darkened. Was he the cause of her pain again?

"What did he do?" He gave her a small shake.

Her eyes darted around, not looking at the male's face..

"He- Itachi left."

Sasuke seemed to be in a state of shock, "Where did he go?" She looked at him, her eyes lingering this time on his face. "I.. I don't know.."

Slowly, he picked her up and set off towards the Uchiha manor where -once inside- he located her sick bed and placed her on it.

"Get some rest."

She nodded blindly, turning on her side and letting her large eyes fall closed.

And with that Sasuke left the room but.. the white note on top of the table caught his attention. He picked it up and read it again and again until a quiet 'shit' left his mouth. Pocketing the piece of paper, Sasuke left the manor.

Now he had to be the one to bring Mai** and **Itachi back home to Sakura.

He sighed, "Like father, like daughter."

**X**

Oh, he had been on Itachi's trail almost a full hour. It was starting to get dark, the skies painted with colours of reds and oranges. He had to do this before nightfall.. And then he had to knock some sense into that daughter of theres..

This was going to prove to be quite interesting but.. Mai looked up to him, respected him and maybe; just maybe she'd listen to him.

"Where are you going Itachi?"

The elder Uchiha stopped in his tracks, smirked that sinful smirk and looked over his broad shoulder at his younger brother.

"Go back to the village."

Sasuke stayed put however. Not listening to Itachi. He decided to turn the tables..

"Go back to Sakura."

Sasuke caught sight of the creasing of Itachi's brows. He knew that it had hit a soft spot; a spot Sasuke never even knew existed..

He repeated himself.

"Go back to your family."

Itachi let a small, suppressed chuckle leave his throat.

"She betrayed me, Ototo."

Sasuke growled, "Stop being an idiot!" And the next thing he knew, he had disappeared and reappeared behind the elder Uchiha.

"Your making her suffer; can't you understand that?!"

He caught himself just in time for a surprise blow; Itachi caught Sasuke's wrist, squeezing but not hard enough to damage or break any bones.

"She's doing the same thing to me!"

This time Sasuke was the one, he used his other fist to punch Itachi's face and when he went to block, he used his leg and sent him crashing against a tree.

"So your just going to let your family wither and die?"

He was furious now.

Itachi didn't answer. He didn't need to answer anything for his younger brother. Nothing. This was none of his business and he had to keep to himself.

"If you won't go back to her than.."

Itachi and his brother locked gazes; old blood lust rekindling between the two..

"I will."

Itachi showed no signs of backing down nor did he show any signs of that sentence effecting him..

He had no emotions.

"You can have her." Came his blunt reply.

Just as Sasuke was about to retort, Itachi took off at a great speed and disappeared. Sasuke slumped his shoulders, "Damn." And took off after his idiot-of-a-brother.

"Itachi.." He mumbled.

"Why do you have to be such a bastard?"

Little did the Uchiha know, that Mai was headed straight towards Sound nation where a whirlwind of trouble was just awaiting the moment she arrived. And the trouble went by the name of: Orochimaru.

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** HEYYA! Did i do good?? Ha ha, just kidding. I actually liked the outcome of this chapter. Now let's see what happens to Mai and let's see what other trouble awaits everyone else..**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CXXX**_

**X**


End file.
